Gigalith
|} Gigalith (Japanese: ギガイアス Gigaiath) is a introduced in Generation V. It evolves from when traded. It is the final form of . Biology Gigalith is a blue quadruped Pokémon, with various spiny, crystal-like red features jutting out of its body. Its limbs have gray joints and are topped with red crystalline features, with the two claws on each limb being similar features. It has a red eye inside each ear. Several of the crystalline features are present on its face; three below its eyes, one in the middle resembling a crest, and other crystals to the sides of its head. It compresses energy in the core inside its body that is enough to blow away mountains. It can also store sunlight in its orange crystals and shoot powerful energy from its mouth, though it loses this ability at night or during rain. It lives in caves and tunnels deep underground. Gigalith is a popular partner for construction workers. In the anime In the main series Major appearances Gigalith debuted in Ash Versus the Champion!, where it was rampaging around a town. Alder managed to stop it with his bare hands, and found out that the reason for Gigalith's rampage was a nail that had got stuck in the bottom of one of its feet. Minor appearances A Gigalith appeared in Strong Strategy Steals the Show!, under the ownership of Kenton. It was used in the fourth round of the Vertress Conference to battle Cameron's Riolu, but it lost. A Gigalith appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. Pokédex entries In Pokémon Generations ]] Multiple Gigalith appeared in The Uprising, under the ownership of some s. They were used to battle Iris and the Unova Gym Leaders at N's Castle. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga 's Boldore evolved into a Gigalith after his battle with in Something Suspicious. In the Pokémon RéBURST manga After taking the power of Arcades, Fraud could transform into one of seventeen types of Pokémon without the need of a Burst Heart. His form was that of a Gigalith. In the TCG Game data NPC appearances * : Two Gigalith serve as several of the main antagonists under the guidance of who actively try to prevent the from saving the world alongside , four , and a . Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} on }} |} |} }} }} |} |} }} }} |} |} In side games |area=Cave: World Axle - B2F, Canyon: All }} |area=Evolve }} |area=Moonlit Forest (Mapless Street), Rusty Mountain (1F-24F), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Entranceway: The Hidden Basement (Boss), Toy Collection: The Sword for Justice}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 1}} |area=Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Fifth release)}} |area=Legend Terrain: Mineral Crust Hollow (Back Boss)}} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Generation V Generation VI onward Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Autotomize|Steel|Status|—|—|15}} |Curse|Ghost|Status|—|—|10}} |Gravity|Psychic|Status|—|—|5}} |Heavy Slam|Steel|Physical|—|100|10}} |Lock-On|Normal|Status|—|—|5}} |Magnitude|Ground|Physical|—|100|30}} |Rock Tomb|Rock|Physical|60|95|15||'}} |Take Down|Normal|Physical|90|85|20}} |Wide Guard|Rock|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- . He is worried about , who left for the Crag Area. }} |- when it has a link of 60% or higher, after knocking out a Warrior's Pokémon in a manner that allows recruitment |link= , , and Ujiyasu }} |- |} Evolution |no2=525 |name2=Boldore |type1-2=Rock |evo2= |no3=526 |name3=Gigalith |type1-3=Rock }} Sprites Trivia * Gigalith was first seen in a triple battle with teammates and against , , and , during an Oha Suta episode which aired on June 27, 2010. It was not revealed in earnest until August 7, 2010. * Gigalith is the only pure third-stage Pokémon. * Gigalith's evolutionary line shares similarities with 's family. Both of them are , learn , , , , and by level-up, first evolve at level 25, then reach the final evolutionary stage by trading. Origin It seems to be based on a formation. Name origin Gigalith may be a combination of γίγας , Greek for giant, and λίθος lithos, Greek for stone. It may also refer to or . Gigaiath may be a combination of γίγας gigas and Γαῖα , the personifying the . It may also involve . In other languages , Gaia, and Goliath |de=Brockoloss|demeaning=From and |fr=Gigalithe|frmeaning=From its English name |es=Gigalith|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Gigalith|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=기가이어스 Gigaiath|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=龐岩怪 / 庞岩怪 Pángyánguài|zh_cmnmeaning=Literally "Gigantic boulder monster". |gr=Γιγαλίτη Gigalíthi|grmeaning=Translated Literally |ru=Гигалит Gigalit|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon whose base stats changed in Generation VI de:Brockoloss es:Gigalith fr:Gigalithe it:Gigalith ja:ギガイアス zh:庞岩怪